


Day

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, School Drama, Supercorptober 2020, mama mia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Dawn Luthor-Danvers is the youngest child of the family. Her mother named her Dawn because she was born when the sun rose. It only feels appropriate to see some important aspects of her life.
Relationships: Dawn / Cyrus, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ***I accidentally had Lena and Kara call each other girlfriend’s in the previous story. They should be engaged so they were fiancées.***
> 
> Ages  
> Part 1:  
> Kara: 46  
> Lena: 44  
> Alex: 14  
> Liran: 12  
> Luna and Dawn: 10
> 
> Part 2:  
> Kara:52  
> Lena: 50  
> Alex: 20  
> Liran: 18  
> Luna and Dawn: 16
> 
> Part 3:  
> Kara: 64  
> Lena: 62  
> Alex: 32  
> Liran: 30  
> Luna and Dawn: 28

“What are you doing?” Luna asked Alex while looking at his laptop screen. 

“Mom asked me to transfer some of our baby videos and pictures to a new hard disk.” Alex answered while waiting for the pictures to transfer to the new folder. “Don’t you guys have homework to do?” he asked. 

“We finished them.” Dawn said and stole a skittle. 

“And we got bored so _here_ we are.” Luna said, reaching for a skittle too.

The fourteen-year-old hummed and ignored his sisters stealing his candy. “Do you guys want to see yourselves as babies?” He asked, getting their attention. The girls nodded and he quickly found the video. 

_The video started with a close up on Kara’s face. She seemed like she was trying to balance the camera somewhere. When the camera was finally balanced she stepped back. She rushed to the bed Lena was sitting on and took a seat next to her._

_The ravenette was holding too bundles in her arms and Kara carefully took one. The two women pose with the two babies in their arms._

_“How long did you put the timer?” Lena asked a few minutes later, trying to keep her smile on her face._

_“Thirty seconds.” Kara answered. They stayed a few more minutes like that until she frowned. “Why doesn’t it take the picture?”_

_“Because you put it on video.” Lena said with an eye roll and smile. “There is a red light.”_

_“Oh... Oops.” the blonde awkwardly chuckled. The bundle in her arms wiggled and she looked down with a font smile. "Look at them." The blonde whispered. "They have the house of El eyes." she gashed. Her voice was thick with emotion as she looked down._

“What is she holding?” Luna asked. 

“Not what but who. That’s Dawn.” Alex said while chewing on a skittle.

“That’s me?” Dawn gasped. 

_Lena was holding the other bundle close to her chest. She nodded in understanding before leaning on her wife's shoulder to look at Dawn._

_"They will do great things." She declared. "Especially this one." She nodded to the girl in Kara’s arms. "She better be after the night we had." she added with a chuckle. The sound of a door opening was heard and the two women looked to the side surprised._

_"Good morning." Kara whispered._

_"Good morning." A young voice replied. "Can I see them? I put on my favourite onesie so they will think I'm cool and soft." he added._

_"Of course, little one. Come here." Lena answered with a huge smile._

_A toddler wearing a dinosaur onesie showed up on the screen and the twins gasped._

_“_ Is that you?” They asked in unison.

“Yeah.” Alex’s answered with a chuckle.

“You were so cute.” Luna said. “What happened?” She added before Alex could answer.

The older boy glared at his sister who was smirking.

“Is that Aunt Alex?” Dawn asked and pointed at the screen.

_She was helping Alex to climb the bed and take off his shoes._

“Yeah.” The teenager answered and popped another skittle in his mouth.

_The boy moved between his mothers and looked at his new sisters. "What are their names?" He asked as he leaned closer to one of them._

_"This is Luna," Lena said and raised the little girl in her arms a bit for her son to see._

_"And this is Dawn." Kara continued and her smile was identical to her son's._

_"I like em. I shall protect them with everything I got. No one will ever harm them." He declared with his most serious voice._

“Awww.” the ten-year-olds cooed next to him and hugged him.

_The women in the room chuckled. The blonde leaned closer to him and placed a kiss on her son's head. She whispered something in his ear and her son's smile got bigger. “Oh, Alex. Can you bring the camera close? It's recording.”_

_“Sure.” Alex said and moved close to the device. She picked it up and turned it to the family on the bed._

“Dinner is ready.” Lena called from the kitchen and Alex paused the video. 

“I’m starving.” he exclaimed while walking to the kitchen. 

“Alex, can you call your Jeju and see when she’s coming home?” Lena asked while placing the salad on the table. She turned around and found Dawn looking up at her. 

“Mom.” the little girl started. “I _promise_ you I will do great things.” the girl said with a huge grin.

“I have no doubt, sweetheart.” The mother said and placed a kiss on the girls head. 

* * *

**6 years later**

The elevator opened and Lena walked towards the door. She frowned at the loud music coming from inside the apartment and quickly unlocked the door while holding the bag with food in one hand.

“ _It’s a rich man’s world_.” She heard her daughter singing while taking off her shoes and walking to the kitchen where she found her wife and daughter on the kitchen island. 

“ _A man like that is hard to find_.” Kara sang next. 

“ _But I can’t get him off my mind._ ” Dawn added.

“ _Ain’t it sad_.” the blonde sang while jumping off the kitchen island.

“ _And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_.” Dawn continued and dramatically laid on the counter.

Kara moved closer to Lena and placed a dramatic hand on her forehead while leaning on her wife. “ _That’s too bad_.”

Dawn slowly started rising from where she laid and flipped her hair. Kara used her super-breath to blow the girl’s hair back, giving her the Beyonce fan hair look. “ _So I must leave, I'll have to go. To Las Vegas or Monaco_ .” She rubbed her thumb repeatedly over the tip of her index and middle finger. “ _And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same._ ”

Kara jumped back on the kitchen island and sang along with her daughter. “ _Money, money, money. Must be funny. In the rich man's world_.” 

The hero jumped off the counter and walked towards Lena while raising her hand for Lena to take. “ _Money, money, money. Always sunny. In the rich man's world_.” Lena simply shook her head with a smile. She walked to the counter to place the bags before moving to the panel on the wall.

“ _Aha ahaaaa_ .” Dawn sang her beautiful voice echoing in the room. “ _All the things I could do. If I had a little money. It's a rich ma-_.” The music stopped and she turned to her mom with a pout. 

“Did both of you somehow forget that we are millionaires?” she asked with amusement.

“I’m rehearsing for my audition tomorrow.” Dawn replied with a huge smile. She jumped off the counter and walked to the sink to grab a sponge cloth. “Just so you know I might need to dye my hair blonde if I get cast as Donna or Sophie.” the girl said while moving to the kitchen counter to clean it.

Lena smiled proudly. Dawn always got a main role during the school performance but she never said ‘when I get this role’. She always said ‘if’, because the young girl believed everyone has a chance in theatre. “Oh, you are going for the lead?” the CEO asked. 

“Yeah. Mrs Dooley said that juniors can try for the lead this year too since the seniors might not have enough time for rehearsals.” The girl said with excitement. 

“I know you will do great. You have your Jeju’s DNA after all.” Lena said with a smile. She glanced at her wife and rolled her eyes. “Can’t you wait for us to sit all together on the table before starting?” she asked with a sigh.

“Sorry.” Kara spoke with her mouth full and placed the potsticker she was holding back in the box. 

* * *

Dawn closed her locker and jumped in surprised at the girls next to her. She tried to not roll her eyes at the brunette. Rebecca Lord, the closest thing to an arch-nemesis she will ever have. 

“I saw that you will audition for the lead.” Rebecca said and raised an eyebrow. 

Dawn could laugh at the weak eyebrow raise, but she was raised better than that. “Mrs Dooley said Juniors can try for the lead.” She replied instead with a smile.

The brunette scoffed. “Please, you will never get the lead.” 

“Yeah, Rebecca will get it.” The blonde girl next to Rebecca said. 

“Well, let the best actress win.” She said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, its effect obvious on the girls across her. She turned around and walked to her class, mentally thanking her mom for her eyebrow DNA.

* * *

“Hey.” Roan greeted when she walked closer. 

“Hi.” Dawn answered while biting her lip.

“Stop that. You are making Rebecca smile with your nervousness.” The senior said while glancing at the brunette. 

“I can’t. I really want the role.” the girl sighed. 

The door of the auditorium opened and everyone turned to Mrs Dooley. The old woman walked to the board and pinned the casting paper before quickly moving away, already knowing how students usually rushed to it.

Most students rushed and read the paper, cheering at the parts they got. When Rebecca walked towards the board everyone pretty much parted to let her through. The brunette looked at the piece of paper and gasped. She glared at Dawn and walked away. 

“Good job. Seems like you got the part.” Roan said with a smile. 

“We don’t know that. Maybe neither of us got it.” the ravenette said and Roan scoffed. 

She walked towards the board and by the smiles on everyone's faces while looking at her she could tell she got the part. But she didn’t want to jinx it. So she took a deep breath and looked at the casting. 

**~~~ Mama Mia Casting ~~~**

Donna: Dawn Eliton

Sophie: Freya Johnson

Tanya: Rebecca Lord

Rosie: Julie Williams

Sam: James Fredrickson

Harry: Daniel Krane

Bill: Ted McKinnon

**~~~**

* * *

Dawn entered L-Corp with confidence. A few people glanced her way confused as to why a teenager would enter the building but she ignored them. She quickly walked towards the elevators but a security guard stopped her. 

“Can I help you?” the man asked with a deep voice. 

“Just heading upstairs.” Dawn answered and tried to sidestep him.

“What floor?” The man asked.

“Forty-third.” the girl said and tried to move past him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. “Do you have an appointment?”

“No.” Dawn replied with a frown at the hand on her shoulder. 

“Then I will ask you to leave.” The buff man said and turned her towards the exit. 

She slowly walked towards the exit, glancing at the TV on the wall. It was turned off and used the black screen as a mirror to see behind her. 

When the security guard was checking someone’s ID badge, she turned around and sprint towards the elevators. She jumped over the badge scanning barrier and rushed to the lift that could take her all the way to her mom’s floor. She pressed the button for floor 3 and the doors closed before the security guard could even come close. 

Not al lifts can go from the reception up to the 43rd level except this one. Going to the 3rd floor would give her enough time to click the button for the 43rd floor and enter the needed code for the elevator to work. 

When the doors opened on the 3rd floor she spotted the security guard busting through the stairs door. The man angrily called out for her and she waved as the elevator doors closed. 

She hummed to the song while looking at her hair. She couldn’t wait to see how she would look as a blonde. The elevator doors opened on the 43rd floor and she walked to her mom’s PA desk. She noticed Asley’s desk was empty and she moved to the one next to it. “Hello...” She greeted and looked at the label on the desk “Harold.” she said with a smile. 

“Hello.” The young man greeted back confused. “Do you have an appointment with Mrs Luthor-Danvers?” 

“Nope.” the girl replied, popping the ‘p’. “Just wanted to see if she was free.” 

“Well, she is currently in a meeting. It should have finished a few minutes ago but it seems it’s still going. Do you have an L-Corp ID badge?” he asked. 

Dawn removed her phone case and passed the ID to the assistant. 

The young man took it and looked at it. Dawn could tell the exact moment he read the name. “Do you want to leave a message or wait?” he asked and passed the card back to her.

“I will wait.” Dawn replied with a smile and walked to one of the seats across Harold. 

She was scrolling on her phone when the elevator door opened. Heavy footsteps were heard and soon the security guard stood in front of her. 

“Time to go kid.” He said, his voice indicating how angry he is.

Dawn frowned. “You know you are not really polite. But I guess you are angry I didn’t show you my badge.” She said and passed him the card she was holding. 

The man took it and threw it behind him, not even glancing at it. “I said _let’s go_.” he raised his voice and grabbed her by her forearm.

“Let me _gooo_!” Dawn yelled back and tried to escape from his hold.

The door of the office opened and Lena walked out. “What’s going on?” She frowned at the man who was pulling her daughter towards the elevator. “Let her go.” she demanded. 

The man looked confused but let the girl go. Dawn walked towards her mom and stood next to her, crossing her arms with a frown. If she was younger she might eve poke her tongue. 

“She doesn’t have an ID.” the man said as an excuse. 

“You never asked for one.” Dawn retorted. 

Harold then walked towards his boss and passed the ID that he picked up from the floor.

Lena looked at the ID and raised an eyebrow to her daughter. She turned the ID to the security guard, showing the picture but hiding the name with her fingers. “Well, would you look at that.” she said. “Please go back to your position. I will call you later for a discussion.” She told the man. 

He glanced at Dawn who had a smug expression before heading to the elevators. When the doors closed Lena spoke. “Ashley set a meeting in the calendar with that man and get his folder.” she told her assistant. “Harold, you know this could be considered a fake ID right?” she asked and showed the ID to the young man.

A few weeks ago someone managed to create a fake ID of L-Corp and since then all the employees had to change to a new upgraded and more secure ID badge. The ID Dawn had was the older version. 

“The ID could be fake but the resemblance isn’t.” Harold answered looking between the two ravenettes. 

Lena nodded. “Very well. Please book an appointment for a new badge card.” She said before turning to her daughter. She motioned to her office and the girl followed her.

“You know Luna won’t like that you used her L-Corp ID, right?” Lena suggested and placed the card on her desk. 

“I asked her if I could borrow it and said yes.” Dawn shrugged. 

“Okay.” Lena nodded and leaned on her desk. “So, what do I owe this visit for?” she asked with a smile. 

Dawn’s face lit up. “I got it.” she announced.

“You got it?” Lena asked with a smile and the girl nodded. “I’m so happy, sweetheart” the CEO said with a huge smile and hugged her daughter. “Have you told your Jeju?” she asked.

“Not yet. She was in a meeting.” The girl replied. “Also, I had to make sure your calendar will be free for the premiere.” she added. 

“My calendar will always be free for my children.” Lena said and hugged her one more time.

* * *

**5 months later**

Dawn took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. This was it. The premiere of their musical. She looked down at the schedule she was holding. _‘Dawn Luthor-Danvers’_ was written next to the character ‘Donna’. Maybe the only good thing the red kryptonite situation did was giving her the chance to have her real name on the school posters. 

“Wow, you look weird as a blonde.” A voice said behind her and she raised her head. Her blue eyes connected to identical ones through the mirror and turned around with a smile.

“How did you get in here?” Dawn asked and hugged her sister. 

“I got the face of the star, it wasn’t hard.” The older twin shrugged. “Not gonna lie I’m surprised considering you are blonde now.” she added.

Dawn reached for her neck. The image inducer faded and her ink-black hair appeared. “Mom said it was okay to use the image inducer.” she shrugged and turned back so she will have her blonde hair for the show. 

“I see. Well, I should probably head out, they are about to turn the lights off.” Luna said and hugged her sister. 

“Dawn?” Mrs Dooley called out and froze. She looked between the twin girls. 

“Sorry, Mrs Dooley. She is leaving.” The girl quickly said.

“Oh, the shows we could have done with identical twins.” The woman sighed as she watched Luna walking away. 

* * *

Dawn bowed one last time before the curtains close, the crowd still cheering behind them. She walked backstage with her friends with a huge grin on her face.

“That was _amazing_.” Freya said while changing clothes. 

“I can’t believe we sold out.” Julie said, still doing her British accent. 

“We are off the stage, can you stop?” Rebecca retorted. She glanced at Dawn and blushed before turning her back to her. 

The brunette has been acting weird since the start of the second act. Dawn shrugged it off and wore her shirt. “I can’t believe we will do this again tomorrow.” she told the others.

“To be fair, I’m pretty sure tomorrow it would be filled with reporters or fans considering Lena Luthor-Danvers’ daughter is the lead.” Lizzie dramatically stated.

“You guys will never let me live that down, would you?” She asked. While tying her shoes. 

“You lied to us since the first day we met you, so _no._ ” Freya dramatically added and placed her hands above her heart. Dawn rolled her eyes fondly. 

The girls left the dressing room, heading to the auditorium to meet up with their family. Loud cheers were heard as soon as Dawn walked through the double doors. The teenager smiled at her family and hugged them. 

They were complimenting her performance when Lena stared behind her. 

“Ah, Lena Luthor.” The man said with.

“It’s Luthor-Danvers, Max.” she stated.

“Sure. I see your _wild_ daughter didn’t get drunk on stage. Honestly, I’m surprised.” he declared.

“Oh, Max.” Lena shook her head. “Do you really want to go there?”

Dawn could see the moment Rebecca realised there were two of her. Her shocked hilarious to the ravenette.

“I feel bad for you Luthor. Only one of your three children are good enough.” He pointed at Dawn. “I mean she got high and had a party revealing who she is.” he pointed to Liran. “He is a blue alien with a child and he.” he pointed to Alex and shook his head in disappointment. “He is an _artist_.” 

“Mr Lord, I don’t think _you_ bullying us will do anything considering your daughter has no plans for the future, skips most of her classes, waste money and shows up at every single party.” Dawn stated. “Like sure, I got drugged once and ended up having a party revealing what my real last name is but do you know how many times Rebecca got drunk the past month?” she added with an innocent smile. 

Lord frowned and glanced at his daughter before walking away. The brunette glared at her before following him.

“Wow.” Alex said. “That’s the best impression of mom I ever witnessed.” he nodded. 

“Thank you.” Dawn said with a smile.

Lena hugged her and smiled. “You will be a great CEO one day.” she announced. 

“Okay, I think Dawn’s friends wait for her for their after-party.” Kara said and looked behind her daughter. “Have fun, be careful and call me if needed.” 

“Okay.” Dawn smiled before turning to her sister. “Want to join us?” 

Luna’s eyes went wide. “Oh. I haven’t hung out with people my age in ages.” she frowned. “But sure. Someone needs to keep an eye on you.” 

“Har har.” Dawn replied before waving at her family.

* * *

**12 years later**

A knock interrupted her thinking. “Come in.” she said with a sigh.

“Miss Luthor-Danvers, it’s 9 pm. Shouldn’t you head home?” The man asked. 

Dawn leaned back and rubbed her temple. “Already?” She sighed. Her stomach made a loud noise and she groaned.

“If you don’t mind, Miss Luthor-Danvers. I am heading to a really good dive bar with excellent food if you would like to join me.” The assistant said. 

“You know what.” she said and stood. “This can wait until tomorrow.” She announced. “I sent my driver home, do you mind driving us there?” She asked while grabbing her bag. 

“Of course Miss Luth-”

“Cyrus, it’s after working hours and we are heading to a dive bar where you will witness me devouring a lot of food. You can just call me Dawn.”

“O-okay.” the redhead replied with a blush. 

It was 10 minutes away from L-Corp, and Dawn soon realised where they were heading. She followed the young man into a dark alley. She wouldn't do it if she didn’t have her powers or didn’t know where they were going.

“I promise you I’m not gonna kill you.” he awkwardly laughed as they were walking deeper into the alley. 

“Even if you did my family would hunt you down and make you pay for it.” She said with an innocent smile. 

“Do you know sometimes you say the scariest things with an angelic voice and face?” He questioned as they reached the door.

“Thank you, it’s my second favourite skill.” she stated with a smirk. 

“What’s your first one?” he asked and knocked on the door. 

“Take a guess.” she said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh!” the man exclaimed with a blush.

“Password.” A deep voice said from behind the door. 

Dawn waited to hear which password Cyrus would give. The human one or alien one.

“Cheesecake.” The man whispered. 

_‘Human’_ Dawn thought. 

The heavy metal door opened and the two of them walked inside. They walked down the stairs until they reached the dim bar. Some people were playing pool or darts, others were just sitting at their tables, talking and some of them even danced on the dance floor. 

“I know it seems like a normal bar, but things aren't always what they appear.” He said and moved to an empty booth. 

The waitress arrived and passed them their menus. “Do you know what you will drink?” she asked. 

“I will have a beer.” Cyrus said. The waitress nodded and left. “That’s weird.” he frowned.

“What’s weird?” Dawn asked and placed her menu back on the table. 

“She didn’t ask you what to drink.” He said.

The waitress came back and placed the beer in front of Cyrus and a bottle with no label for Dawn. “Are you ready to order?” she asked.

“I will have a small superburger.” Cyrus replied, glancing at Dawn's bottle. 

The woman noted it down and turned to Dawn. “You want extra fries?” she asked Dawn.

“You know me too well, Coe.” the ravenette smiled at the waitress. 

“You’ve been here before!?” Cyrus asked when they were alone.

“Every Saturday with my siblings.” Dawn answered with a smirk while taking a sip from her drink. “What about you? How do you know about this place.”

“Oh, my sister-in-law is an alien. We come here whenever.” He shrugged. He bit his lip and before he asked. “Are you an alien?”

Dawn paused midway of raising the bottle to her lips. She raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s just, I only saw Tuli drink from a bottle with no label. She said usually that means it’s an alien drink.” he pointed out. 

“Some alien drinks can be drunk by humans.” Dawn said and thankfully Cyrus left it at that. 

Coe came back with the food and she laughed at Cyrus' face when she placed the Superburger with extra fries in front of Dawn. 

“You know it’s called superburget because it’s superwoman’s casual meal, right?” Cyrus asked, staring at the huge burger. 

“Yep.” the CEO said and ate a fry. “I will warn you, after this, you won’t look at me the same. This is your last chance to leave.” she added while eating a few more fries. 

“Honestly right now I want to see if you will actually manage to eat this.” Cyrus said looking at the huge burger. 

“I got my mama’s appetite.” she stated with a wink and picked up the burger, taking a huge bite.

* * *

**1 year later**

Dawn rushed into L-Corp. Talking with her mom was exactly what she needed. Her and Cyrus have been playing around their feelings for almost a year, and now she was ready to not only accept the feelings but also risk it all and ask him out. She knew he was working this weekend since he was planning to be away in the next few days.

She took the lift to the 43rd floor and was mentally preparing her speech. The doors opened and she came face to face with Cyrus. “Go out with me?” was the first thing she said and mentally facepalmed.

“Em what?” the man awkwardly laughed. 

Dawn took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “Look, I know that a CEO dating their assistant is a bit of..” she cringed. “You know. Oh god, I can imagine the headlines. ‘L-Corp CEO lures assistant into her bed’.” she said with a groan. “And my mama would probably have to write about it. This could be worse than the party incident.” she rambled. “What I’m trying to say is, I don’t know if you feel the same way I do, and I was wondering if I asked you out on a date would you say yes?”

“Yes.” the redhead answered immediately with a smile. 

“Really?” Dawn asked, shocked at how easy it was. 

Cyrus smiled and entered the elevator. “Don’t worry about me being your personal assistant. I will quit in a few months.” 

“Quit?” she asked with a sad expression. 

“I want to become a chef.” Cyrus announced as he clicked the button to the ground floor. “This job was temporary. I needed money for the course. That’s where I’m going this week. To take my first test.” 

“Oh. So you won't leave?” she asked with a hopeful expression.

“I don’t plan to.” he answered and received a smile from the ravenette.

Dawn’s stomach decided to growl at that moment and she cringed. “Sorry. How about we go to that restaurant you always bring me food from for my lunch breaks.” she asked. 

Cyrus scratched the back of his head. “Those dishes were actually made by me.” he stated. 

“Oh! Mom always said the way to my heart was through my stomach.” she answered with a smirk.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

“You need to go get dressed, they will be here in a bit.” Dawn said as she walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m just checking if the lasagna is ready.” he mumbled. He closed the oven door and turned to his girlfriend. “Wow.” he exclaimed. 

Dawn was wearing one of her favourite fuchsia A-line dresses. “You like? I haven’t worn this in ages.” she said while dramatically posing.

“I love it. How come you don’t wear this kind of clothes at work?” He asked with a smile while removing his apron.

Dawn's closet was always colourful but when she became the CEO of L-Corp her closer took a dark turn as all her professional clothes were darker than her usual pastel clothes.

“I’m the CEO. They need to see me and fear me not stare at my boobs like _you_ do now. By the way, they are here.” She raised her phone, showing the chat she had opened. The man ran to the bedroom while Dawn laughed.

The ravenette walked to the door and opened it with a smile. She hugged her parents and let them in. “Please be nice.” She whispered while taking their coats. 

“No promises.” Lena answered with a wink. “So where is he?” she asked 

“He is coming.” She pointed at her eyes and then at her mothers with a glare. 

“Hello.” The man greeted. He raised his hand with a smile. “I’m Cyrus.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kara and this is my wife Lena.” The blonde introduce and shook his hand. 

Lena shook his hand next and enjoyed the way he gulped when he raised her eyebrow. She was going to enjoy this.

A ding was heard and the two women turned to the direction of the kitchen. “Sorry I should probably go check the food.” the man excused himself and disappeared to the kitchen. 

“Whatever he is cooking, it smells amazing.” Kara hummed while following her daughter towards the table.

“Please stop thinking with your stomach, darling.” Lena said as she took a seat.

“No promises.” the blonde whispered when Cyrus returned with an oven dish. He placed the hot items on the table with a smile. “It’s already cut.” He told them before heading back to the kitchen. He kept bringing stuff and by the end, there were lasagna, salad, stakes and mashed potatoes on the table.

“That’s a lot.” Lena commented while putting salad in her plate.

“Dawn told me that she got her appetite for her mama so I thought it would be logical to cook a lot of food.” he replied with a smile.

Lena hummed. ‘ _He already knows the weakness of her wife so she will have to do all the interrogation.’_ she thought.

Kara hummed happily at her first bite and did not stop until her last. Lena had to agree with her wife, the food was delicious and enough that she won’t have to order in for Kara when they head home. 

She managed to ask him a few questions while eating and she could tell Dawn prepared him for this. “What do you think of aliens?” Lena asked. 

This was an important question as this could ruin everything and honestly, she hopes he answers correctly, for her daughter’s sake. 

“I think they are cool.” He quickly answered. “My parents believe they are monsters but my brother and I disagree with them. That’s why we stop talking to them.” 

“Really?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah. My brother was in a relationship with a Trosaron who is now his wife. Considering I had this huge crush on a Cehrolan girl I thought it would be safe for me to go with him.” the man said while poking his food. “It’s fine though. It was over a decade ago and I don’t regret it.”

The two women glanced at Dawn who was looking at them with her ‘I told you so’ expression.

“Has Dawn ever told you about the time she was the star in a ‘Mama Mia musical’?” Kara asked with a smile.

“I’m sorry _what_?” The redhead choked on his drink.

“Mama, _nooo_!” Dawn exclaimed and looked at her mom for help who simply took a sip of her wine with a smirk. 

“Oh yes. It was when she was in high school. I have pictures on my phone hold on.” Kara said with enthusiasm and reached for the device next to her. 

Dawn was groaning and hiding her face. “Can you just go bring the souffle?” she asked. 

“Yeah, go bring them until I find the pictures.” the blonde said while looking through her phone. The man stood, place a kiss on his girlfriend's head before rushing to the kitchen.

“Please stop her.” she begged her mom. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I can’t. It’s too late now.” The ravenette replied with a smirk. “But trust me. I wouldn’t let her show the pictures if I didn’t believe he is worth it.” she whispered with a wink making her daughter blush.

“I brought the souffles.” Cyrus announced with a huge smile. He placed the plates in front of everyone and took a seat. Kara passed him the phone before grabbing a spoon and attacking her dessert. 

“Aww look at you. So cute.” he cooed over the pictures, making Dawn blush. 

* * *

Overall the night went perfect and soon Dawn walked her parents to their car. “So? What do you guys think?” she asked with a worried face.

“I like him.” Lena said surprising Dawn and Kara.

“Really?” the younger woman asked. 

“I tried to break him and find something that will make this whole thing explode but..” she shook her head. “He seems like a good man.” she stated, making her daughter smile. “And his background check I did checks out.” she added earning an eye roll from her daughter.

“Of course you did a background check.” she sighed. “Jeju?”

“I’m taking leftovers home. I think that’s all I have to say.” she pointed out raising the small bag with Tupperware inside.

Dawn smiled and hugged her moms. “I love you guys.” she said with a sigh and the two older women said it back.

Dawn entered her apartment with a huge smile on her face. 

“It went good I’m guessing?” Cyrus asked while cleaning the table. 

“It went amazing.” The woman replied and walked towards him, still smiling. 

“Can I ask you something?” he asked and looked her in the eyes. 

“Sure.” she answered and let her hair go from the hair clip in the back of her head.

“What kind of alien are you?” he whispered. 

Dawn froze and looked him in the eyes. “What?” 

“If you don’t want to tell me I get it.” he said. “I’ve noticed things and I think I know what species you are. But I don’t want to assume or whatever.” he sighed. “I just want you to know that I will accept you, no matter what.” 

“Even if I have tentacles?” she asked.

The man paused for a few minutes before nodding with confidence. “Even if you have tentacles.” 

Dawn laughed. “Oh honey, I don’t have tentacles.”

“Oh, thank God.” he whispered with a sigh of relief, making Dawn laugh louder. 

“I promise you, I will tell you soon.” she told him with a soft smile. 

“Okay. I will wait.” he answered and placed a kiss on her cheek making her smile so much her dimples showed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dawn and Luna were named based on the time Lena gave birth to them. I found it appropriate to have this Prompt dedicated for Dawn.
> 
> I couldn't put all the scenes in one story in a day, so I put some main ones. I know I promised more Dawn in L-Corp, but it's getting late and I would rather share this in time than late where many of you won’t see it. 
> 
> Also, last time _(Prompt: Undress)_ I slept at 5am and I did not want to repeat that as I found a lot of errors during editing. I hope one day I will come back and share all the scenes that I have in my head.
> 
> I’m always trying to make Supercorp’s children's love interests wholesome.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
